Feud
by ALilyPea
Summary: Randy wants to be saved, and Chris Jericho is toting the moniker of saviour. SLASH.


Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or Chris Jericho. So please don't sue.

Author's Note: I don't know where this idea came from but it was most likely inspired by the massive come hither look on Randy's face when Y2J returned.

* * *

Randy Orton resisted the urge to grin when the music hit, his whole form vibrating with excitement as Chris walked out, the crowd cheering the loudest he'd heard them yet. Despite rumours to the contrary the older man looked good, happier than he had when he'd left. Randy bit back a groan as Chris began walking towards him than stopped halfway down the ramp, sauntering back up. He'd definitely been working out as of late, and it looked good on him. He played the stoic one, his expression one of pure boredom despite the excitement soaring inside of him. It felt good to do this, attempt to banter with whom he viewed to be one of the best in the business. Raw was definitely about to get more exciting that was for sure. And Randy sure felt pretty damn excited. He practically vibrated through Chris' entire promo, making his way into the back at a painfully slow pace when the show was over, listening to the roaring of the fans. It was something that was going to be ringing in his ears for days. 

Chris turned to Randy when they got through the curtain and reached out to shake his hand, "Thanks for letting me go after you like that out there tonight man, I know a lot of people don't go for it sometimes. You took the abuse really well," He patted him on the back.

Managing a smile Randy swallowed heavily before he was even able to reply, "Yeah, well it's not like I'm Goldberg or something," He acknowledged that he in fact had read Chris' book in that statement. "You were great out there, no rust on the mic at all. It's like you've never stopped trash talking for a second. I've never been involved in that kind of fan reaction before, it was great. I'm so glad we could work this whole feud out."

"Hey you read my book," Chris looked really surprised. "And I haven't stopped trash talking people at all; I did have to write my book, made some appearances on certain TV shows just to trash talk people." He removed his hand from Randy's shoulder as though he was just realizing he was actually still touching him.

Randy shivered slightly, wishing he'd been wrestling so he'd have some reason to be cold. But no, here he was not cold at all, feeling like a child or at the very least a teenager standing in front of one of his idols. "I saw some of your appearances, and you've certainly been missed in the locker room. A lot of the younger guys are held up against you in what they can do in the ring. Even guys like Shawn Michaels sing your praises; it was getting a little crazy back here. It seemed like a lot of the guys were just as hyped about your return as the fans were."

Chris grinned, looking boyishly handsome as he did so. "You're making me feel old here Randy, besides it's not really like you to be this forward with compliments. You really have turned over this new leaf that I keep hearing so much about from some other people." Not that he'd checked on Randy's progress when he was going through treatment for anger management or anything. It was curiosity more than anything else…right? He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked into Randy's eyes.

"Yeah about that Chris," Randy began awkwardly, running a hand through his barely their hair. "I wanted to apologize to you for the way I treated you before you left. I was just getting a little too big headed and it was really unfair. I was rude and inconsiderate." He sighed softly, hoping that Chris would forgive him, unlike some people who'd taken months to trust him enough to accept his apology.

Smirking Chris patted him on the back lightly, "If anyone knows about having their head be a little too big it's me Randy. I can't be pissed at you for something that happened two years ago," He told him, his voice rather gruff as he stepped out of the way of some of the crew.

Randy smiled back at him, relieved. "Maybe we could go out for a drink or something tonight to celebrate your return and our future feud. Would you like that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Chris nodded, "We could do it in my room though, even though Vince doesn't care as much about kayfabe as he used to it would still get under his skin to see that we were out in a bar drinking the evening after our promo."

"You're probably right," Randy agreed, "What room are you in? I'll come by after I've showered. Might take me an hour or so to get ready," He told Chris.

Biting his bottom lip slightly Chris licked his lips then sighed, "Maybe we should meet in your room, I've got a meeting with Vince, I wouldn't want you to have to wait in the hall or anything if I weren't there on time. That way I can catch a shower too," He offered, extending his hand.

Randy shook hands, shivering at the warmth of Chris' fingers grasping his the slightest bit before both of them took a step back from each other and went their separate ways. Raw was definitely going to get a lot more interesting now that Chris had returned.

Chris wandered down the hallway toward Randy's room, a case of beer in one hand and a hoody in the other, just in case he got cold. Although he could definitely think of better ways to get warm then to put on more clothing. He was wearing a worn David Bowie t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants, figuring if they were just going to drink and watch movies in the hotel room he might as well be as comfortable as possible. Reaching the door he raised his hand to knock and hesitated somewhat, giving in he rapped his knuckles on the wood.

Randy paced then walked to the door quickly, throwing it open his mouth immediately went dry at the sight in front of him. Chris' hair was mussed, giving him a sleep rumpled look, complete with the pajama pants that appeared soft enough to pet. "When you get comfortable you really go for it don't you?" He asked, smirking lightly.

"Of course, sometimes all you have on the road is small comforts," Chris responded, stepping into the door he smirked at Randy, handing him the case of beer he slipped the hoody over his head, noticing the room seemed chilly already. "You're telling me there haven't been days when you've just felt like going out to the airport in just your pajamas?" He flopped down on the bed, making himself at home instantly.

Distracted by the sight of Chris spread across his bed in such a delicious manner Randy took a moment before he was actually able to answer. "I've felt like doing it, but I wouldn't. I've been in enough trouble with Vince and the boys in the office as it is," He smiled almost bitterly, sitting beside Chris' sprawled body he opened two cans of beer handing one to the blond. "What movie do you wanna watch?" He asked.

Chris snagged the remote easily from his hand and flicked the television on, "Who says we have to watch a movie? We could watch some TV. Anything we want…Even a dirty movie?" He wiggled his eyebrows provocatively, teasing Randy deliberately now. He'd seen the intensity in the young man's eyes in the ring, and could see the interest peeked in them now.

Randy laughed softly, joking around. "We could make out own dirty movie. Do you have a camera?" He sidled up against Chris, draping one of his legs over top of Chris'. He couldn't believe he was doing this, they were now so close he could feel Chris' pulse and the atmosphere had changed drastically. Randy was now practically able to feel the tension in the air.

"No I don't have a camera, but it's always good to practice your lines beforehand," Chris grinned wickedly, before sealing his lips over Randy's curling one hand around his waist. The younger man's lips were so soft, so warm that he figured he could spend the rest of his life doing this, just kissing him. It was burning him up inside, feeling Randy's body so close to his.

Laughing softly the sound froze and turned into a moan when Chris kissed him; Randy rolled more on top of him, chest to chest and returned the kiss heatedly. "You going to save me?" He asked when they both pulled away from the kiss, a smirk on his lips.

Chris chuckled, burying his face in Randy's neck. "I think that could take awhile," He responded, nipping slightly at the flesh beneath his lips. "You wouldn't mind sticking around while I attempt to "save you" all the while saving people from you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow as he pulled back and looked down at Randy.

Appearing somewhat vulnerable Randy shook his head, "I wouldn't mind." The fact that anyone would be willing to stick around, even under the pretense of saving him was something new, and almost frightening. He could almost believe that Chris would be willing to stick around even when Randy backslid…if he backslid into his old behaviour. "You sure?" He asked his voice extra soft.

"Yeah I'm sure I wanna stick around, I wanted to do something before but I couldn't get close enough, so now I'm here and there's nothing you can do to get rid of me, and that's all there is to it," Chris kissed him again, stroking his jaw line gently.

Randy smiled against Chris' lips. Yeah Raw and his life was about to get more interesting.


End file.
